


54 Minutes [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Battle, Remix, battle romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: There are no words for how relieved Steve is that Tony is not dead.





	54 Minutes [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_write_things_sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_things_sometimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I like me better (when I'm with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485511) by [I_write_things_sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_things_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_things_sometimes). 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite part of the entire "Together" series (Which I sat down and read all in one go =D). I loved the drama of the moment - Tony injured in the armour, the kiss, the press helicopters, ...poor Steve loosing his mind with worry over Tony.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
  
~✨~


End file.
